Return to Labyrinth
by whatididfor love
Summary: Rewritten:It's been five years since Sarah defeated Jareth at his own game. But what if a certain Goblin King had not giving up on a certain human girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hello me again. I have rewritten this chapter over and over to try and make it better so hopefully *crosses fingers* it will work this time.

Before I begin I would like to thank DeeJay-Dubu for agreeing to help me with this.

I own nothing except for any characters that were not in the original film. If I did Sarah would have never left at the end of the film.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

'_You have no power over me.'_

Jareth woke with a start. Covered in sweat and most of his bed thrown across his chamber. He had done it again. He had dreamed of _Her. _It had been five years but he still dreamed. He dreamed of her emerald eyes, which were alight with some flame which the world could not put out and laced with wisdom a child her age should not have possessed. He dreamed about her long brown hair that framed her pale heart shaped face and made her look older than she was. He would sit for hours thinking about how she had effortlessly passed the traps he had set in ten hours instead for the thirteen hours he usually gave, though he wouldn't admit to it, because she passed within that time limit he took away the extra three hours from everyone else to. He would also think about her courage as she faced him every time they had come face to face even though she had been shaking in her shoes.

But dreaming of the past wasn't what made him tear apart his room every night. No it was the fact he had their entire lives together planned out and the fact he still dreamt about what it could have been like if she hadn't rejected his proposal. He still didn't understand why she rejected him after all, when courting wasn't the male meant to torment his female of choice to show his dominance in the future relationship? Compared to his father and older brothers his courtship was _**extremely **_tame. He made it so because she wasn't from his world.

With an annoyed grunt Jareth twisted his hand and produced a perfect crystal. He pondered for a second; it had been five years since he last saw Sarah and he wanted to see her family first. But on piece of information he had received was bothering him. Information about a man called Michael Hart. He had been told he was Sarah's _boyfriend_ whatever that was but he guessed was some sort of potential mate. After a seconds thought Jareth spoke in a clear deep voice. 'Michael Hart.'

He looked eagerly into the crystal. This Michael was sitting at a contraption known in the human world as a computer and was typing quickly and easily. He had short blonde hair and big beady blue eyes that didn't match the small mouse like face. In fact Jareth thought he looked like a cross between a mouse and a bird. Jareth sighed in frustration, how could someone as creature looking as him capture Sarah's attention whilst he the King of the Goblins struggled. Michael didn't look like he could share any of her interests or understand the complex workings of Sarah's imagination like he could. Jareth found it truly amazing that someone like that could capture Sarah's attention while he a King couldn't all those years ago. Trying not to destroy his room in his frustration Jareth spoke a name which had not passed his lips in five years.

'Sarah Williams'

Sarah. She had changed over the years Sarah had cut her brown hair short so it emphasized her facial structure especially her cheek bones, her petite figure had filled out nicely over the years making her form look soft and delicate and her bright green eyes were swimming with wisdom and life as she danced happily among boxes which (were) yet to be unpacked. She was paler than he remembered(,) too pale in his opinion. She hadn't seen enough of the outside world or was avoiding sunlight like the goblins avoided the bog. However he was pleased with how she looked overall it was clear that the years had been kind to her and showered her with more wisdom on how to survive in the cruel world of humans.

As Jareth looked on he gasped as another young female walked into the space of the crystal, a young woman you he had not seen in over a hundred years.

----------------------------Line Break------------------------

Sarah sat hunched over a lighting plan for the show while her best friend/roommate Evie went through the number 'men in tights' over again from Mel Brooks 'Robin Hood: Men In Tights' ( which I don't own either) with the male half of the cast. After her adventure Sarah grown up very quickly. She looked at her actions and how they had enticed the Goblin King to interfere with her life. Even though she would never tell anyone who had helped her mature.

She had thought over how she had treated Karen since her father had first brought her home to meet Sarah. She had treated her like a wicked stepmother when all along Irene was trying to become her friend. After Labyrinth Sarah had apologised to Irene and asked if they could start again and eventually they had become friends. The change didn't stop there for Sarah, she made a attempt to fit in with a group of people and succeeded in fitting in at school.

She had met Evie when she had moved in next door three months after her adventure and they had instantly became fast friends. Evie was the complete opposite to Sarah in looks as she had a light tan, blonde hair and dark eyes which held all the innocence in the world. However when it came to personality they both managed to stay hyper for hours over the smallest thing simply because one of them couldn't shut up about it and winding the other one up just to get a reaction.

She had also grown to be as thick as thieves with Toby. He was the only person she ever told about what happened that night because it was part of both their pasts. Thankfully he had forgiven her and had asked to see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Sarah looked up and smiled at Evie as she saw her and a new actress on set called Belle showing off new dance moves they had made up (for) the show. While Evie and Sarah were opposites when it came to looks Belle had a mixture of both. Smiling as she shook her head Sarah looked back over her lighting plan.

'So if you're finished looking over that thing **again **how about you, me and Evie go for a girls night out?'

'I can't make it you go.'

'Yea right. You **are** coming if you like it or not.'

Sarah sighed again and looked up to see grey eyes looking into her emerald green ones. Belle always had her ways of making her do what she wanted. Sarah wondered if Belle knew Jareth by the way that she acted sometimes.

'OI. If you are quite finished Belle, gets your butt up here right now.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Shut it and get your bony arse up here now so we can finish this and go home.'

'I love it when you get bossy.'

Oh god what a bunch of idiots. How ever did I become friends with these two weirdo's. Oh yeah they just happened to have similar interests and it is kind of hard to say no to Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Firstly thank you to every one who has reviewed and alerted my story you guys rock. I have written my second chapter. I promise to Try and post two chapters per week but don't hold me to it.

Before I begin I would like to once again thank DeeJay-Dubu for agreeing to help me with this and for all the nitpicking.

I own nothing except for any characters that were not in the original film as well as this story line . If I did own the rights of the film Sarah would have never left at the end.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

'_Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'_

Sarah groaned as the sun hit her directly in the face and her alarm clock started to play David Bowies _Underground_. She lay there for a moment with her arm over her face as she reflected over the irony of the song as well her dream of a certain King whose eyes had haunted her for the past five years. Mismatched eyes that made her feel years younger than she actually was, wild gold hair which reminded her of a lions mane and a lithe build with muscles which you could see underneath the medieval shirts he always wore.

Sarah shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts but winced as her head screamed its protest. 'What the hell happened last night?' Memories started to flit past her memory as she showered. Memories of her and Belle having a stick fight in the middle of the woods over a cat as Evie stood by and laughed whilst taking pictures. Sarah laughed out loud as she remembered running for her life after throwing her stick at Belle and hitting her target. But suddenly the memories changed they become pictures Jareth as she saw him five years ago. Seeing him in Irene and her fathers bedroom in his full glory, seeing him after he took his disguise off in the tunnel and that final outfit as she -

'SARAH. I know I said I love you but it doesn't give you the right to use up all the hot bloody water. Now get OUT.'

It was Evie. She was wearing her too big Paramore shirt she had got at the concert they went to last year and baby blue pyjama bottoms. When Sarah didn't move to get out she pulled her out of the shower, threw a towel at her and jumped into the shower fully clothed. Sarah mentally shook herself out of the state she was in and composed herself.

'You know when I said you need to start washing your PJ's I didn't mean washing them whilst you were in them. Take them off for goodness sake.'

'Well I wasn't the one standing there like a statue whilst the hot water was running. Now go get dressed and make us some breakfast woman I'm staved.'

'Sir yes sir'

Sarah mock saluted and left the bathroom wrapping her towel around her as she went to get dressed. As she opened the door she saw Belle had been in here as her outfit for the day had been laid out on the bed. Belle had picked out a baby blue crop top with a light black jacket to go over it and a knee length bay coloured skirt completed with clear tights and underwear. After she got dressed Sarah walked into the kitchen to see all the ingredients and equipment needed for waffles out on the counter waiting to be transformed into breakfast. It was a unspoken rule that no one besides Sarah was allowed to cook in the kitchen as the others couldn't even make cereal with out burning it. How they did that she did not want to know.

-----Line Break----Mystery POV----

Honestly. Why hasn't he gone to see her? Why? Stupid insolent man. It's so simple all he has to do is try to court her the mortal way. After what he did no wonder the poor girl went running in the opposite direction. Men. Not to mention he didn't even realize that she changed the image of Michael. She walks into the Sarah's office with out knocking and passes the afternoons timetable to her.

'Jack says the first full dress rehearsal has to be today since little-miss-wicked-witch-of-the-west has to go get her extensions put in tomorrow at twelve and won't be able to attend.'

Sarah sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked like hell and had changed into her sweats so she really looked the part of head of the technical staff. Her hair had come out of the bun it was in earlier. But the thing which worried her the most was her eyes, they were far too cold, the fire people usually saw in them was more like an ember. she had hoped that going out last night would have cheered Sarah up a bit.

'No offence love but you look like shite.'

'Thank you nice to know you care.'

'Hey I said no offence.'

'Well some taken. Now go back down stairs and work, I have to call Jack and tell him if Marie can't make rehearsal her understudy will have to take her place cause we are not ready to do a full rehearsal today. Now go'

She nods my head and leave. It's time for her plan to take flight anyway. She was only interfering in Jareth and Sarah's lives because she loves them both and wants to see them happy .

She stops walking and her appearance changes slightly. Her curves become more prominent, and her skin takes on a green tinge and her ears pointed as she becomes Avery the Queen of the Elves. She produce a crystal and speak a name tenderly as it is her lover's and King's name.

'Aelfric.'

As a male face appears she tells him to start phase one of their plan. As the crystal disappears she puts her glamour back up, which is useless if a Fae or any other magical creature or mortal creature sees her. As she walk onto the stage she strikes a pose and shout at the top of her voice as if she were a news reporter.

'Out of my mind. Back in five seconds… Okay people lets get to work.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Firstly I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while life has been hectic recently and I haven't had enough time to write. I will try to make more time for my writing but I cannot make any promises right now.

Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted my story you guys give me the motivation to try and write my story. I have ideas for my next chapter floating around so keep an eye out.

I would like to once again thank DeeJay-Dubu for agreeing to help me with this I really do appreciate the feedback.

I own nothing except for any characters that were not in the original film as well as this story line. If I did own the rights of the film Sarah would have never left at the end.

Please review I need the feedback and anything you would like me to add in future chapters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

'_It's hard to make each moment count when you're alone. Maybe that's all I need to know.' _

Jareth rubbed his eyes in frustration before looking up to stare at his older brother Aelfric who stood in front of him with an insane smirk on his face and mischievous look in his eyes. Jareth looked his brother up and down before shutting out what his brother was saying, preferring to contemplate the enigma that was his brother. Aelfric, the second eldest of the three, was born two hundred years before Jareth. He was only a head taller than Jareth with clear brown eyes and burgundy hair. He used to wear similar attire to Jareth but now wore Kimonos since his first visit Japan and China two years ago. Jareth shuddered as he remembered that trip. He loved the country and all its natural beauty had inspired him to create a replica Chinese tea garden which he had hidden with his magic (he has a reputation to uphold). The thing which made the trip a nightmare was the fact his 'darling' older brother had tried to set him up with every single female they had come across regardless if they were single or not. He still had nightmares of annoyed husbands trying to kill him.

But the thing which made Jareth confused the most about his brother was how much he had changed over the past one hundred years since he courted and married his bride and queen, Avery queen of the elves. Before they met Aelfric was like a living ice cube who could kill you if you even looked at him wrong. Jareth knew he appeared to be the same to everyone and to his goblins but that was the only damned way of communicating with them. As for other people he just did not like them. Jareth mentally chuckled as he recalled the previous evening when he kicked one off the top of the tower in a fit of rage. The blasted thing was grateful for it and followed him around until he threatened him with the bog. With a small smile Jareth allowed his mind to wander in the abyss of his memories. He did this when his brother spoke to him as he never seemed to shut up.

-Aelfric's POV-

Aelfric chuckled to himself. He knew that talking about his darling, beautiful and devilishly smart wife would send Jareth off into the _sanctuary_ of his own thoughts. Just to ensure this Aelfric wore his new Kimono which held the design of two people embracing (who looked shockingly similar to Jareth and Sarah). This ensured that Jareth wouldn't be looking or listening to him whilst he revealed the true nature of his visit. Now before people get the wrong idea Aelfric wasn't visiting his brother to take over the kingdom or anything he's too ... thick for that. Just like everyone else in the underground he had a plan to get his younger brother together with our beloved Sarah. Now this was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because Aelfric is just a stubborn as his brother but bad as he is completely unaccustomed to the ways of normal humans. But then again so is Jareth.

While his wife Avery was the brains of the plan she had kindly told Aelfric he could bring Sarah to the underground and to use his imagination to get her there. Unfortunately, Aelfric was never taught the traditional Fae ways of kidnapping (Thank goodness for Sarah, as it can be quite brutal). Fortunately however he had a brain wave, he decided to watch human films to 'Borrow' some ideas on how humans kidnapped one another. He found what humans called 'Horror' had the most creative way to make someone move to another destination if they wanted to go or not. His favourite had to be 'Nightmare on Elm Street' where the guy with the cool hand would torment his victims while they slept, unfortunately he couldn't do that Sarah had to be alive and relatively unscarred. However he might be able to use some other methods from films like 'Hostel' and costumes from 'Scream'.


End file.
